


Memories

by TheCrystalEevee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AUish, Angst, Extremely minor character death, God i'm terrible with tags, Light puzzleshipping, M/M, not really - Freeform, small amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrystalEevee/pseuds/TheCrystalEevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is a normal boy. His only goal is to get good grades. Unfortunately he's also an easy target for all the neighborhood bullies, which has just made life more of a living hell than it already is. His only friend is a sweet girl named Tea. Yugi's fine with just standing on the sidelines and watching as others strive for greatness. So why does he feel like he's forgotten something? And why is it that only a Dual Monster card with a purple armored magician and no stats or name is the only thing that gives him any kind of solace now-a-days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Yugi was your normal everyday teen. He was a good child, always doing as told. Some of the other kids called him the teacher's pet, and on some occasions that could be considered true. His grandfather died before he was born. His mother saying he had been crushed when a tomb collapse on him and his team. Yugi was only 6 when she told him. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was 8. Some careless person was texting and didn't notice them till it was too late. They didn't make it out either. He was sent to an orphanage. No one wanted him. He was alone.

He gained a friend in elementary. Her name was Tea. She was his only friend; others either didn't notice him or did and mocked him. Tea was a sweet girl, always smiling. She had a lot of friends, Yugi was glad he was one of them. He promised he'd be just like her.

When middle school came about things just got worse. He thought the bullies would have given up by now, they didn't, always resorting to violence. He was lucky if harsh words and glares would be all he would get. Tea couldn't help him nor could the teachers. He had no one at home. They only did what was needed to keep him alive and to keep child protective services out of their hair. He still wonders why they even adopted him.

There were two constant bullies as the years went by. Joey and Tristen. They loved to pick on him, ever since his first year at middle school. They weren't as bad as some of the others. Yugi thanked whatever God's that we're listening for the small mercies.

High school was torture. If he wasn't getting pushed or shoved in the hallways he was getting beat or jumped going home. Regardless he still kept up his strait A quota. He never allowed himself to get behind. It was his only ticket out the hell he called life. He had the misfortune of running into Ushio and then being indebted to him after he" helped" with Yugi's bullying problem. Yugi didn't have the money he needed and it stayed that way until he did. Ushio beat him constantly for that in the meantime.

A new kid, Kiba, came to the school. He had a very impressive collection of duel monster cards from what Yugi had heard. Yugi had a decent collection himself, but rare was it that he used them. Kaiba left soon afterward.

It was only after, that he found out Joey and Tristen's reasons as to why they had entered, and why Joey looked so crestfallen after placing 2nd. It had been for his sister. Now she would never see the light of day or anything else again. Instead the money went to someone who didn't need it, who had more than enough. Seto Kaiba had placed 1st. He was King of Games now.

A new game came out. It reminded Yugi much of Duel Monsters. The creator of the game, Duke Devlin, even went to his school for a time. It was weird how all these big shots came to his school out all the ones in Domino. The game however, was a success. Everyone loved it, everyone loved Duke. Yugi thought he was an okay, if a bit cocky, guy. He never met Duke personally though. He'd given up on things like that.

A new tournament was hosted. Yugi knew it was just so that Kaiba could demonstrate his skills and power in dueling. Joey was entering this though. Yugi suspected that it was, in some form or way, for Joey to get revenge. Yugi himself sat out of it, taking to playing with his deck with himself while he watched the matches on screen. There was lull for a time while they were transported to the final place for the dueling. He wondered why it had taken so long to get there, but left it be.

Here he was now at school playing with his shirt. He had finished the assignment given and was now waiting for the bell. He wasn't sure why but he felt like something was missing. It shouldn't have been very concerning seeing as he has felt this way since he was eight, but he just couldn't help it. When the bell finally did ring, signaling that the day was over and the weekend had begun, he felt a sense of foreboding. 'Something was gonna happen,' a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. 'Something big.' What it was and why he felt that way he did, he did not know.

Night came as did morning, but nothing happened. So why did he feel like something had been lost? Why did he feel like something was gone?

Tea was waiting for him by their favorite restaurant, Burger World. It was there that they ran into Joey and Tristen. Ever since he had found out Joey's reasons for entering Duelist kingdom there had been a sense of understanding. They were not friends nor were they enemies, but at least Joey and Tristen weren't picking on him as much. Tea gave a hello to the two and Yugi a shy nod of the head. Joey smirked and Tristen grinned. Tea and himself sat in the booth behind theirs.

It had just started raining when Yugi and Tea had arrived at the restaurant, and by the time they had their orders it was pouring. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed; the lights gave out, someone screamed. Yugi was stricken with a sense of Deja vu as they were left in the dark. He could feel something lurking on the edge of his mind, but could not place what.

"It’s so dark" Tea said.

Yugi did not answer. His mind lingering on the word longer than it should.

_Who are you?_

_I do not know._

_What's your name?_

_I do not know._

_Then what do I call you?_

_...Yami._

The memory? Dream? Whatever it was surfaced to his mind. Who was that person he had spoken to so long ago? Why did he not know his own name? Yugi can't shake the stranger's voice from his mind.

He's dreaming. He is standing in front of someone who looks like him and yet does not. They are dueling, but something's wrong. His opponent looks sad so very very sad. The duel is brutal and when the time comes to finish it, him losing his opponent winning, the stranger looks to be on the brink of tears. He calls the final shot and Yugi's knees go weak. He falls but the other is there to catch him. He's crying. He's apologizing, but why what has he done that is so wrong? What makes him feel so wretched? But that voice, it belongs to the one who could not remember his own name. Yugi is talking now, but he cannot hear his own words. The other looks sad yet, seems more at ease. Yugi smiles. He does not want this stranger to be sad.

Yugi is awake. He has dreamed something, something important, but cannot recall what it was. When he is at school he is confronted with a concerned Tea.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"You're crying" she says.

He reaches a hand to his face and feels the tears stream down his cheeks.

"I guess I am"

She embraces him and he sobs into her chest.

He is walking home one day and does not pay attention to where he goes. He does not want to go home just yet and so he takes a detour. He is passing a museum when he stops. There's sign stating an Egyptian exhibit is in. He's never been into Egypt much but since he does not want to go home he decides he'll check it out. It is filled with relics of all sorts. He must admit that they are captivating. So engrossed with them he was that he did not notice the women he was walking towards until he bumped into her. He apologizes profusely and makes for a quick getaway. The woman of Egyptian descent with long, flowing, black hair just stands there watching him go confused. Her brother, a fair haired young man, calls for her and she walks away.

As the days roll by he can't help the feeling that everything is completely and utterly wrong. He does not tell anyone this of course for they would surely think him mad. He seeks refuge in the museum, the only place that feels even remotely right. He is gazing at an old tablet, which was worn down by time, when a flash of something dashes through his mind. It moves to quickly. He does not know what it was.

Weeks pass after that day. A day that has been forgotten, dismissed. Yugi is walking towards the museum when he sees it. The sign had said the Egyptian exhibit would only be there for 3 weeks, 2 months have passed. It should be gone. Yugi does not visit the museum today.

Now he notices many things that are odd. The clocks do not tick yet the bells still ring and even the suns course through the sky seems off. It has been or should have been 4 months since the burger world incedent, winter should be here. Fall is still going strong.

He is at home. His homework is done and he has nothing to do. He shuffles through his deck to pass the time. As he's looking through he finds that he has gained cards that he did not have before. It’s one in particular that gets him. A man dressed in purple armor, a staff clutched in his hand. There is no name, no stats, just the picture. He places the rest of his deck on his desk, hands trembling. He holds the card and something twists in his chest. His eyes sting in the tell-tale sign of tears. He holds the card to his heart and another conversation bubbles to the surface.

_Do you know why you should take care of your cards Yugi?_

_No, why?_

_It's because they have a heart._

_A heart?_

_Yes a heart. And if you believe in it your cards will never fail you. Just believe Yugi. Believe in the heart of the cards._

The voice is old and raspy. He has never heard it in his life, and yet it's familiar, it makes home feel safe.

He is at the museum. He likes to do his homework here now, despite the fact that it should be gone. He keeps his deck with him at all times now too. Normally when the pain of a loss he did not know is too great, he'd pull out the card of the purple magician and rub his thumb over it in an almost fond manner.

He is leaving when he passes by the stone tablet and something peculiar catches his eye. There, on the tablet around the neck of a faceless hero, is a pyramid. Its upside down and has the eye of Horus etched in its center. And memories start flooding his mind. His grandfather giving him a golden box, translating the hieroglyphs on its surface and telling him of the puzzle inside. Joey throwing a piece of said puzzle into the pool on the school grounds. Them becoming friends and his and Kaiba's showdown. Duelist kingdom and his exodia cards being tossed into the ocean by Weevil. Duke Devlin and his game. Battle city, Noah's virtual universe, the final battle. The tournament after that. When he meets Rebecca again and Leon. The God cards, the millennium items, the shadow realm. Yami.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore. He doesn't know which set of memories is real and which is fake. The dream comes back and with it the Oricalcos. Suddenly things fall into place and he is sure of what is real and what is not. He is glad that void in his chest has lessened but the sting of betrayal is ever present.

He wasn't sure when he had sunk to his knees or when he had bowed his head only that when he looked up he was no longer in the museum. He looks around and smiles despite himself, despite what it meant, his friends where here in their own bubbles. He's friends where back.

Together they work in defeating the leviathan and he is reunited with Yami once more. Once all is safe they retreat to Yugi’s soul room where Yugi proceeds to latch onto Yami and not let go for a very long time. Yami is bewildered so sure that Yugi would hate him, yell at him, want nothing more to do with him, and instead Yugi goes a pulls this stunt. When Yami looks down at Yugi it's to find tears in the other’s eyes.

"It sucks not remembering Yami." He wailed.

Yami looked at him perplexed and Yugi tells him everything.

"How can you stand it?" Yugi asks.

"Hush aibou. It’s alright, your safe now. Your safe." Yami said in lue of an answer, holding Yugi close and rocking them both gently.

He kept running his fingers through Yugi's hair, relishing in the fact that his aibou was at his side once more. Yugi smiled as he buried his face into Yami's chest, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and the toned arms that where wrapped around him. He was happy. He was content. He wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Some grammatical errors and typos fixed.
> 
> Ha za! My first fan fic here! So I'm just wondering did i do the whole watching from afar thing any justice? Anyways i was watching the blue exorcist movie when towards the end this little plot bunny came hopping by and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it, long story short i stayed up till 2 am finishing it. Also i would like to note that i know nothing of the way Japan runs their schools or what they call them so I just used my own schooling system. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
